A diagnostic article is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,324 B1.
A microneedle array is known from WO 02/17985 A2, for example. This microneedle array is produced by etching processes and has individual hollow needles with an internal diameter of typically 20 μm and a length of typically 0.5 mm. Such a microneedle array is intended to transport a fluid through a dermal barrier in medical applications. For example, a medicament can be administered in this way, or a blood sample collected. The advantage of the microneedle array is intended in particular to be that it is painless to use.
The microneedle array known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,324 is part of what is called a closed-loop system. In this case, different microneedle arrays are used for collecting samples, for delivering medication, and also as an electrode arrangement. Further, both hollow and solid microneedles are employed.
A further medical application of microneedle arrays is known from WO 02/091922. A so-called microneedle strip includes, in addition to the microneedle array, a fluid channel and a diaphragm pump.